the_heavensfandomcom-20200215-history
Adepts' Tournaments
'Adept's Tournament' Adepts' Tournament is a special type of Tournament, different from Gladiators' Tournaments. '''It is available for all Guardians of all levels, for all who willing to be Gladiators. 8 Adepts of different cults fight for the main prize. Once in equal chances, young Gladiators fight to determine the strongest Guardian. Winners of the Tournaments receive generous rewards. To participate in '''Adepts' Tournament '''you should pay participation cost. Then you will wait for other participants. While you wait you can't go to the other locations of Heavens World. *Arena isn't available *Gladiators' Tournaments aren’t available *you can't close the window of the Tournaments '''Types of Adept Tournament There are 6 types of Adepts' Tournaments: *for diamonds — the bet is 10 diamonds, the reward is 60 diamonds; *for diamonds — the bet is 100 diamonds, the reward is 600 diamonds; *for energy - the bet is 1.750 of energy, the reward is 9.000 of energy; *for energy - the bet is 17.500 of energy, the reward is 90.000 of energy; *for crystals - the bet is 100.000 crystals, the reward is 600,000 crystals. *for crystals - the bet is 1,000,000 crystals, the reward is 6.000.000 crystals. Important! ''' Cost of participating in Adepts' Tournaments is not counted for medal “Divide and Conquer” '''Each Tournament has own waiting list. The Guardian can apply only for one Tournament. When the Guardian pressed “Fight” he will see the number of participants, that are waiting for the beginning of this Tournament. Waiting list is divided in groups according to the waiting time and statistics of participants. The Adepts' Tournaments starts as soon as the required number of Gladiators is enough. If the number of waiting participants is excessive, those who have wait longer will be the first in the Tournament. A Guardian waiting for Adepts' Tournament can't fight in Arena or make a bet in the Gladiators' Tournament. The Guardian can cancel the participation in the Adepts' Tournament: *at will *if it was canceled by Administration of the Game. If the participant cancels to participate at will (before the beginning of the Tournament) the participation cost will be returned. Very important! If a participant of Adepts' Tournament leaves the Heavens World but doesn't press button “cancel” it means he is still in waiting list. When he returns to the Game he will see: *if he was waiting, he is still waiting for other participants *if he was in battle, he will go in the thick of the battle *if he was waiting for beginning of fight, he will see the Tournament grid *If he was getting out, he will go to his Island How are the Tournaments held? The Tournaments are held on usual rules of the Tournaments, but there are some differences: *the history of the Tournaments is not saved. The participant, who won in the fight of the current stage, can see only the current fights table, but ccan't see each fight separately. *if the participant of Adepts' Tournament loses the fight, he leaves the Tournament. If you miss your turn (time is up) it means your turn is over. Adepts' Tournament ends when one participant wins in the final fight. The reward is available in the event log (! button in the bottom right corner). The winning in Adepts' Tournament is counted only for total victories rating, and not counted for yesterday's victories. It is strictly forbidden: # To arrange fixed fights. # To give your account information (login and password) to other player to take part in the Tournament. Violating the game rules causes a permanent ban in the Game. Category:Tournaments